Et si ?
by nelfette
Summary: Après la fin des trois tomes, dans le Panem de l'après guerre, voici ce que sont devenus les personnages far de notre saga
1. Prologue

Et si... ?

SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILERSPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILERSPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILERSPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILERSPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILERSPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER

Et si Finnick n'était pas mort ?

Et si Katniss n'avait pas attendu ?

Et si Gale avait refait sa vie ?

Et si il était revenu ?

Voici une petit fanfiction, SPOILER, qui se passe après la fin des trois tomes avec des modifications bien entendu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car moi j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter I

Chapitre I :

Le jour se levait dans le District Douze. Dans une maison du Village des Vainqueurs, une bonne odeur de café réveilla un homme aux cheveux blonds. Peeta Mellark s'éveilla comme tous les jours depuis plus de 20 ans dans un lit vide. Sa femme, Katniss, se levait toujours aux environs de quatre heures. Il soupira, s'étira et lentement se leva. Cette nuit avait été éprouvante. L'arrivée de l'anniversaire de la fin des Hunger Games mettait tout le monde dans état de malaise palpable. En arrivant dans la cuisine il trouva sa femme, la femme de sa vie, en train de s'affairer pour le petit-déjeuner. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et plongea le nez dans ses cheveux pour en humer le parfum. Il avait fallut du temps, mais ils avaient repoussés et regagnés leurs anciennes forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, leur fils Dézaël les rejoignit pour prendre son repas avant d'aller au travail. Qui consister à s'installer sur la grand-place et à dessiner. Ayant hériter des dons et de la beauté de son père, il avait toujours autour de lui un cercle de ferventes admiratrices. C'était d'ailleurs plus une occupation qu'un travail. Isobel, sa sœur, profitait de ces journées ensoleillées pour s'occuper du potager. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Cette même table où ma mère a soigné Gale » pensait Katniss tous les matins. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pût devenir. Puis elle pensait à Prim, et même si les années l'avaient apaisée, la douleur était toujours là. Lorsque le bon vieux Buttercup était mort quelques années auparavant, elle avait mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre. Le dernier lien avec sa cœur disparut, elle pensait l'avoir perdue à tout jamais. Elle secoua la tête et regarda sa petite famille. C'est sur eux à présent qu'elle devait se concentrer. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Peeta et entreprit de prendre une tranche de pain quand la sonnette retentit et que quelqu'un pénétra dans la maison. Tous tendirent l'oreille au son de pas mal assurés qui parcouraient le couloir. Haymitch Abernaty fit son apparition. Sobre, propre et bien habillé. Il les regarda comme abasourdit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? S'enquit Peeta un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

- Vous n'avez pas lu votre courrier ces derniers temps ? Demanda prudemment l'ex-mentor.

- Ça dépend de qui il vient. » répondit Katniss.

Haymitch soupira, fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe bleue frappée du sceau de Capitole. Il la tendit à Peeta qui en sortie une lettre. Katniss regarda par-dessus son épaule :

« Cher Haynitch, ancien gagnant des Hunger Games et membre actif de la révolte, j'ai, moi Plutarch Heavensbee, l'immense honneur de vous convier à l'Anniversaire de fin des Hunger Games. 25 ans est une année à ne pas manquer. La non-réponse de votre part sera considérée comme une réponse affirmative à la question de votre présence aux cérémonies se déroulant au Capitole. Un train vous prendra à la gare du District Douze à 12 heures, trois jours avant les célébrations.

Bien à vous.

Plutarch Heavensbee. »

Katniss et Peeta s'entre-regardèrent. Ils avaient jeté cette lettre. Comme toutes les autres provenant du Capitole. Maintenant ils s'en mordaient les doigts. Ils avaient quatre heures avant l'arrivée du train pour trouver une excuse. Mais aucune ne leur parut valable pour manquer ces célébrations. Et puis Plutarch viendrait sûrement en personne. Ils ne pourraient donc pas se défiler. Katniss soupira. Peeta rendit sa lettre à Haymitch, lui servit un café et continua son petit-déjeuner. Autant profiter du calme qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Leurs enfants les observaient avec curiosité. La présence d'une lettre du Capitole dans cette maison était un événement assez important pour qu'ils cessent leur petit-déjeuner.

« Prenez le minimum nécessaire, nous allons au Capitole. » Leur annonça leur père.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, lâchèrent leurs tartines et coururent dans leur chambre. Malgré leurs 20 ans, ils ressemblaient à des enfants à qui on aurait promis des cadeaux si ils se lavaient bien les dents après chaque repas.

Quelques années auparavant, ses parents avaient offert un appareil photo à Dézaël, appareil dont il ne s'était jamais servit. Il attendait la bonne occasion. On venait de la lui offrir sur un plateau. Il jeta dans une besace l'appareil, un petit carnet de croquis ainsi qu'une trousse pleine de crayons. Il fit un tour dans sa chambre mais ne trouvant rien d'autres d'important à emporter, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'antre de sa sœur. Il la trouva hésitante quand au choix de la septième paire de chaussures qu'elle voulait emmener. Il secoua la tête. Ils avaient vraiment une définition différente de la notion de « minimum nécessaire ». il redescendit et rejoignit ses parents qui semblaient n'avoir pas bougés de la cuisine, mais un sac contenant le livre si précieux à sa mère, trônait sur la table. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps Isobel, qu'ils entendirent arriver au bruit de sa valise descendant marche après marche. Voyant l'ambiance un peu lourde dégagée par les adultes, elle tira son frère dans le salon et alluma la télévision. Ils tombèrent sur une édition spéciale : « 25 ans après les Hunger Games » qu'ils regardèrent sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ils seraient bientôt au Capitole et pourrait donc constater l'ampleur de l'événement de leurs propres yeux. Ils pourraient également voir le Capitole. Cette capitale qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'à la télévision et dont personne ne voulait leur parler. Personne dans le District Douze n'acceptait de parler de la Révolte. Ils en savaient ce qu'ils avaient appris à l'école et pas grand chose d'autre. Ils furent donc surpris lorsque leurs parents et Haymitch les rejoignirent dans la salle, leur apportant son précieux livre relié de cuir. Ils n'avaient eu le droit d'y toucher. Katniss fit asseoir ses enfants sur le même canapé et posa son postérieur sur la table basse. Elle les regarda avec intensité. Elle avait repoussé ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant elle les savait prêts depuis un moment. Mais leur laisser lire ces pages correspondait à leur permettre d'entrer dans cette partie de sa vie qu'elle essayait depuis longtemps de mettre de côté. Sans rien leur dire, elle leur tendit l'ouvrage et rejoignit Peeta et Haymitch dans l'attente.

Il fallut deux heures et demie aux enfants pour tout lire mais aussi pour tout comprendre et tout assimiler. Dézaël ferma le livre et le posa sur la table devant lui.

Alors voilà pourquoi les gens du District agissaient avec autant de respect envers leurs parents. Mais aussi pourquoi leurs parents ne leur parlaient pas de leur vie avant la Révolte. Cette époque avait dû être terrible. Personne ne prononça un mot mais tacitement, comme d'un commun accord, Dézaël et Isobel savaient qu'ils ne poseraient plus de questions à ce sujet.

Peu de temps avant midi, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Peeta alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Effie Trinquet. Un sourire étirait les lèvres de la femme en rose. Elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse d e le voir. Peeta alla chercher les autres dans le salon et tous ensemble ils allèrent prendre le train qui les attendaient.


	3. Chapter II

Chapitre II

Gale se réveilla au son du réveil. Il avait encore passé une nuit agitée. C'était ainsi tous les ans depuis 25 ans. Chaque fois que l'anniversaire de fin des Hunger Games arrivait, des rêves venaient déranger son sommeil. Au début, c'était seulement des rêves avec Katniss, puis avec le temps d'autres personnes étaient devenus acteurs dans ses cauchemars. Il soupira et se dégagea des draps, l'entourant comme un cocon, pour éteindre le réveil. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il se leva donc, sortit doucement de sa chambre et traversa le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet, recueillit l'eau dans ses mains et se passa le liquide sur le visage. Il s'observa dans le miroir présent au-dessus de la vasque. De petits cernes commençaient à marquer la peau sous ses yeux, le vieillissant un peu plus. Son travail l'avait quelque peu accaparé ces derniers temps et il s'en voulait de passer, à cause de cela, moins de temps avec elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était juré de toujours être là pour elle et de faire une croix définitive sur Katniss Everdeen, son amour de jeunesse. Et depuis il avait été là chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Mais son travail, toujours cette excuse, et ses occupations à elle les éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il soupira, coupa l'eau, releva la tête avec conviction et enfila ses vêtements avant d'aller faire son jogging matinal. Une course d'une demie-heure tous les matins lui permettait de se vider la tête et de commencer la journée dans de bonnes conditions. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il commença à sentir la sueur couler dans son dos et coller son tee-shirt à sa peau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté qu'il goûtait avec plaisir depuis 25 ans. Il finit son tour en passant par la boulangerie pour le petit-déjeuner. Il commanda un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Il ne comprenait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les pains au chocolat. Ce bon goût fondant sur la langue... Malgré le fait qu'il ait depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher la réponse à cette question, il y pensait chaque fois qu'il en achetait. Il rentra, posa le sachet sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à l'étage. En passant devant sa chambre, il entendit le réveil sonner, un grognement puis un grand boucan. Elle venait sûrement de jeter l'appareil de torture à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il souria de plus belle et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla, mit ses vêtements sales dans la bannette et entra dans la douche avant d'en ouvrir le robinet. Il laissa l'eau glacée couler le long de son échine avant d'y ajouter de la chaude pour finir sous une pluie tiède, agréable et délassante. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation. Puis, un petit cri dans le couloir le tira de son apaisement. Elle pestait contre le tapis qui venait de la faire tomber. Il secoua la tête, souriant à nouveau. Depuis 20 ans qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il souriait beaucoup. À la sortie de la salle de bain, il croisa une tornade blonde qui entra dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara la table du petit-déjeuner quand le téléphone sonna. Il le regarda comme si l'appareil venait de l'insulter. Il décrocha de mauvaise grâce.

« Allô ?

- Bonjour mon cher ami, cria la voix enjouée de Plutarch Heavensbee dans le combinet.

- 'jour, répondit Gale, chez qui la mauvaise humeur commençait à poindre.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda joyeusement Plutarch.

- Que voulez-vous ? Rétorqua Gale, exaspéré.

- Vous rappeler qu'à midi un train viendra vous chercher pour vous amener au Capitole.

- Je vous ai déjà répondu que nous ne viendrons pas Plutarch.

- Eh bien... je pensais que savoir qu'ils viennent vous fera peut-être changer d'avis. »

Cette annonce fit tomber une chape de plomb dans la poitrine de Gale. Depuis 25 ans qu'il ne l'avait vue. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Il ne savait plus. Apparemment Plutarch n'attendait pas de réponse car il lui rappela que le train partirait à midi, puis raccrocha. Gale tenait toujours le combinet lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers elle. Il lui avait juré que Katniss n'avait plus d'importance pourtant il ressentait bien quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il fasse le tri. En observant la jeune femme présente face à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait un manque. Un manque causé par cette amitié brisée. L'amour qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Katniss c'était dissipé avec les années. Et la jeune femme face à lui avait prit place dans son cœur. Mais il savait que l'absence de toutes ces années devait être comblée. Il revint peu à peu à la réalité et regarda cette jeune femme, debout devant lui. Il allait devoir lui dire qu'ils allaient au Capitole. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et s'installa face à elle.

« Aby, je crois qu'on va devoir aller au Capitole. » lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle l'observa sans ciller. Elle voyait de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais également du désir. Un désir sans faille de la revoir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher aussi hocha-t-elle la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis elle commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à en savoir plus. De toute façon elle voulait y aller pour voir Robin et régler quelques affaires. Elle l'observa en mangeant. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne l'oublierait pas une fois là-bas.

« Quand partons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Notre train part à midi, répondit Gale. Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Je devais y aller de toute façon. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire son sac. Elle aurait sûrement besoin de son dossier pour avoir un accès total au Capitole. Elle ouvrit donc son sac en cuir et y fourra la pochette contenant le précieux sésame. Elle y ajouta un baladeur et deux bouquins. Son sac prêt, elle en attrapa un autre et le rempli de vêtements pour avoir ce dont elle aurait besoin sous la main. Pour avoir déjà fait quelques séjours au Capitole, elle savait qu'on lui fournirait ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin mais elle préférait avoir ses propres affaires.

Gale soupira lorsqu'Aby se leva et quitta la pièce. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle devait aller au Capitole. Elle y avait déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps à son goût. Mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Il souria. Son petit côté rebelle l'avait toujours amusé. Il se leva, débarrassa la table et entreprit de faire la vaisselle. En regardant par la fenêtre présente au-dessus de l'évier, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Katniss Everdeen elle venait de transpercer d'une flèche la présidente Coin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait si longtemps. Bien entendu il avait appris pour son mariage avec Peeta, également pour la naissance de ses deux enfants mais il n'avait jamais eu de contact avec eux une fois qu'ils furent retourné dans le Douze. Le Douze. Son esprit s'égara plus profondément et il plongea dans ses souvenirs. Les parties de chasse. Sa famille. L'école. Et puis les Moissons. Jusqu'à ses fameux Jeux où en réalité, il l'avait perdue pour de bon.

Peu à peu il revint à la réalité. Fit sa vaisselle. Pour se vider l'esprit.

Une quinzaine de minutes avant midi, un homme du Capitole vint frapper à la porte. Il était chargé de les mener à la gare.


	4. Chapter III

Chapitre III

Annie se leva, comme tous les matins, sans faire de bruit. Elle observa son mari. Elle avait réussit à s'imposer peu à peu à lui et maintenant elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. Elle avait faillit le perdre lors de la guerre. Il était partie avec Katniss dans une mission suicide et il avait bien faillit ne pes en revenir. Rattrapé par des mutations génétiques, il avait risqué sa vie et avait du trouver un autre chemin pour sortir de ce labyrinthe sous-terrain. Il avait finit par lui revenir et depuis, elle refusait qu'il aille où que ce soit sans elle, encore pire qu'après l'avoir retrouver une fois l'extraction du District Quatre réussit. Elle lui avait donc signifier son choix à son retour, au point de le menacer de se faire greffer à lui pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés. Par chance, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se tenir éloigné d'elle.

Annie sourit et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. La voiture venant les chercher pour le Capitole n'arriverait pas avant deux heures. Elle prépara un déjeuner frugal. Ils auraient l'occasion de manger à nouveau dans le train.

Elle chantonnait lorsque deux bras forts lui enserrèrent la taille. Finnick, réveillé était descendu à la recherche de sa femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle sortait de son champ de vision. La serrant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou comme tous les matins. Ce qui la fit frissonner. Ils s'installèrent à la table et mangèrent en silence. Tous deux se souvinrent de tous ces matins où leur fils descendait les marches en courant, tout simplement heureux de voir un nouveau jour se lever. Finnick et Annie avaient, depuis la naissance de leur fils, gardé un sourire collé sur leur visage. Ils l'avaient regardé grandir. Jour après jour, ils avaient vu le fruit de leur amour découvrir le monde. Ce monde pour lequel Finnick et les rebelles s'étaient battus. Un univers relativement en pais, sans Moisson, ni Hunger Games. Toutes les arènes où tous ces enfants avaient péris avaient été sauvegardées comme témoins de ses jours où eux-mêmes avaient subit la main-mise de l'ancien Capitole sur les Districts. Étaient heureux de voir que leur enfant avait pu échapper à ce qui leur causait tant de cauchemars. Depuis leurs sortie de l'arène à tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas connus de nuits entières à dormir ni de jour sans y penser.

Finnick repensait souvent à ce qu'il avait dit un jour à Katniss, dans le District Treize. Il lui avait dit qu'ils seraient mieux tous morts. Il l'avait longtemps pensé, avant de réviser son jugement. Son fils en avait été la cause. Et pour lui, il voulait vivre. Malgré les difficultés psychologiques qu'il avait rencontré après la guerre, il avait ou s'appuyer sur sa femme et donc remonter la pente grâce à elle. Ce qui l'attristait quelque peu était qu'il n'avait pu donner d'autres enfants à Annie. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché et il savait qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir eu un fils, mais il aurait voulut avoir une petite fille qui aurait ressemblé à sa mère. Elle aurait été magnifique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Finnick n'avait pas entendu Annie lui dire qu'elle allait faire une promenade. Quand il émergea, il vit sa femme le regarder en souriant. Depuis son accouchement, elle était de plus en plus présente et ses moments d'absences s'étaient peu à peu espacés. Mais tous deux étaient conscient des séquelles laissés par les Jeux et savaient qu'elle ne redeviendrait jamais comme sa participation.

Il se leva et la rejoignit dans l'entrée. Après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures, il l'accompagna à l'extérieur. Il devait prendre un train à midi, ils avaient donc le temps de flâner le long des rues. Ce qui leur manquait le plus était l'odeur saline qui embaumait le District Quatre. La mer également. Mais depuis les derniers Jeux, Finnick avait quelques difficultés à mettre les pieds dans un bassin de plus d'un mètre de profondeur. Cela lui déclenchait des crises d'angoisse terribles. Alors ils avaient emménagé dans le District Deux. Et ils s'étaient bien adaptés à cette nouvelle vie. Ils étaient repartis à zéro, avaient crée leur famille et pansés leurs blessures, physiques et morales.

Leurs pas les menèrent aux pieds de la Noix. Cette montagne transformé en tombeau des années plus tôt. La montagne n'avait pas changée. Majestueuse. Magnifique. Personne n'avait voulut y retravailler. Bien entendu, on en avait extrait tous les cadavres qui avaient été enterrés dans une fausse commune à quelques lieux de là.

Ils continuèrent leur route et parvinrent à la gare. Leur train n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils avaient encore le temps de rentrer et de fignoler leurs bagages. L'horloge sonnant 11 heures, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Une fois rentrés, ils préparèrent leurs valisettes de médicaments et le carton qu'ils amenaient à leur fils. Ils avaient hâte de le revoir. Ils avaient eût des difficultés à s'habituer à sa constante absence. Annie avait passé des heures interminables dans sa chambre à regarder par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Finnick avait essayé de penser à autre choses. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il avait mis par écrit tous ses souvenirs, de l'entraînement pour les Hunger Games aux jours heureux. Il avait terminé ces mémoires peu de temps auparavant et les avait reliés pour les offrir à son fils. Il espérait que ce petit cadeau lui ferait plaisir.

Annie et Finnick s'entre-regardèrent. Leur fils avait grandit bien plus vite que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.


	5. Chapter IV

**Pour vous mes petits amis patients voici en cadeau un second chapitre pour ce soir car les deux que j'ai posté sont quand même petits, désolée**.

Chapitre IV

Plutarch Heavensbee soupira. Une nouvelle ride vint s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes sur son front. Depuis quelques temps, il en avait de plus en plus. Ces rides lui causait une nouvelle inquiétude. Il devrait prendre rendez-vous pour régler ce problème. D'ailleurs, ce serait le plus facile à régler. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau et rangea les papiers y étant présents. Les dossiers s'empilaient sur un coin du meuble en une pile branlante. Une seule pochette de couleur rouge trônait devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et observa les photos. Puis il prit le rapport et le relut pour une centième fois. Un nouveau soupire souleva ses épaules. Bientôt ils sauraient. Ils sauraient tous.

Il referma le dossier, le mit dans un coin visible de son bureau et en prit un tamponné : « Anniversaire. 25 ans. » Il l'ouvrit et étala un plan du Capitole sur le meuble devant lui. Des croix et des traits rouges le bariolaient. Le tracé du parcours des Anciens Champions et hommes importants de la Révolte avait été réfléchit pendant des semaines et mesuré au millimètre près. Des hommes armés seraient engagés en plus. La sécurité était une des priorités de cet événement. De plus, il devait s'occuper des célébrations qui devaient êtres exceptionnelles. Elles étaient prévues pour durer une semaine, chaque jour devait voir de nouvelles attractions amuser les habitants du Capitole, mais le reste de la population de Panem ne serait pas délaissé. Le mot d'ordre avait été de n'oublier personne. Cet anniversaire était un événement pour tous et tous avaient le droit, presque le devoir, d'y participer, en devoir de mémoire.

Plutarch relut la liste des festivités et fronça les sourcils. Il appuya sur un des boutons présents sur son bureau :

« Fulvia, venait s'il vous plaît. »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une femme tirée à quatre épingles. Elle se posta devant le bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine les lunettes juchées à leur place sur son nez, lui donnant un air revêche.

« Il me manque un compte rendu sur l'avancée de la préparation de la surprise, dit Plutarch.

- Je l'ai mis moi-même dans le dossier, page 4, répondit Fulvia.

- Elle n'y est pas, ajouta Plutarch. Vous devez en avoir une copie.

- Je vous ai donné la seule version papier que nous ayons, dit Fulvia, inquiète.

- Alors quelqu'un à pénétrer les lieux et l'a dérobé. »

Plutarch Heavensbee avait été nommé ministre à la fin de la Révolte après la mort de la Présidente Coin. Il avait changé d'appartement pour un lieu d'habitation plus luxueuse et avait abandonné l'utilisation de muets pour son service. À présent, il rémunérait ses employés. Tous ne l'avaient pas imité mais beaucoup avaient changé.

Il prenait donc plaisir à se réveiller devant un visage du Capitole n'ayant que peu changé. Peut-être que les couleurs s'étaient faites moins criardes mais elles restaient là, décorant la ville de halos multicolores.

Depuis peu, il partageait la vie d'un magnifique dogue allemand gris répondant au doux nom de Butsy. Le comble du luxe. Élégants, ces chiens avaient été adoptés par la bourgeoisie du Capitole comme signe distinctif. Depuis la chute du Président Snow et de son régime, les Districts s'étaient enrichis, rattrapant le Capitole, où l'on ne voyait plus aucune différence entre en habitant d'un District et un autre de la capitale.

Plutarch était fier de Butsy. Il pouvait l'emmener presque n'importe où, l'animal gardait constamment son calme. Il s'en était porté acquéreur quelques temps plus tôt, sur les conseils de Fulvia. Cela faisait des années qu'il préparait cet anniversaire et il ne prenait pas le temps de se détendre. L'arrivée de Butsy l'avait obligé à voir sa vie d'une toute nouvelle manière.


	6. Petit Message Important

Alors mes chers petits amis je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous mais j'ai une bonne excuse. J'ai révisé, encore, pour des entretiens dans des écoles. Donc maintenant j'ai du temps pour vous. J'écris les chapitres suivants et je les poste bientôt. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard.


	7. Chapter V

Chapitre V :

Ce matin là Beetee fût réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. C'est en grognant qu'il alla décrocher.

« Salut Wolt, prêts pour la grande fiesta d'Heavensbee ? » fit la voix de Johanna Mason dans le combiné.

Beetee souria. Il avait peu entendu cette voix depuis la fin de la guerre, mais cela faisait toujours plaisir à entendre.

« Oui, ça va. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il enjoué.

- Bof, bientôt le train, je crois que tu prends le même que moi.

- Oui, je crois.

- Alors à dans quatre heures. »

Et elle raccrocha. Elle avait tout de même hâte de le revoir. Même si ce n'était pas sa sympathie pour lui qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce trajet, elle avait hâte. N'ayant revue que peu de fois les autres, elle attendait ces événements avec une impatience qui la surprenait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir envie de les revoir, mais elle devait bien avouer que la petite Katniss lui avait manqué. Même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

De son côté, Beetee se réjouissait de revoir Gale Hawthorne. Il avait attendu cela depuis bien longtemps. Il avait plusieurs travaux en cours sur lesquels il voulait son avis. Depuis de nombreuses années ils avaient travaillés ensemble par téléphone. Mais les faces à face étaient bien plus excitants.

Il mit ses affaires en ordre puis pris la direction de la gare. Johanna Mason. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié, et un peu moins depuis les derniers jeux. Mais il savait qu'elle aussi avait souffert et il est parfois difficile pour certains d'oublier tous ces mauvais traitements et souvenirs, ou au moins de les mettre de côté. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La perte de Wiress, sa partenaire du District Trois, il s'était sentit bien seul. Même si Johanna était une combattante émérite, et lui non, tous deux avaient finit par se respecter.

Le train arriva dans un crissement de freins. Beetee se recula du bord, réflexe de survie effectué dans toutes gares par tous les voyageurs. Mais pour Beetee, ce réflexe était devenu une habitude. Chaque bruit le faisait sursauter. Par le hublot, il aperçut un visage familier, ayant quelque peu changé. Johanna Mason avec des cheveux ! Quel choc ! abasourdis, il en oublie de monter dans la machine de fer. Un employé des chemins de fer prit sa valise et dû lui poser une main sur l'épaule pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Monsieur, votre train ne va pas tarder à partir. »

Beetee regarda le groom. Un jeune homme dégingandé au visage couvert d'acné. Il lui fit un sourire. Les futures retrouvailles l'emplissaient de joie. Il grimpa dans le wagon et s'installa dans l'un des moelleux canapés présents. Il ne savait pas dans quelle autre pièce Johanna pouvait bien se cacher mais il était persuadé qu'elle le regardait. Il n'avait pas envie de la chercher, il avait passé l'âge de jouer à cache à cache et voulait profiter des services proposés par le Capitole.

Alors qu'il sirotait un cocktail sans alcool, la porte donnant sur la queue du train s'ouvrit laissant passer une magnifique femme aux cheveux châtains coupés en carré et aux dents linées en pointes. Johanna Mason moulée dans une combinaison de cuir. Par réflexe, Beetee se leva d'un bond.

« Alors Wolt, surpris ? Demanda Johanna d'un air fier.

- Bien sûr. Tu as des cheveux ! »

Johanna éclata de rire à cette réflexion. Elle avait décidé, peu après la fin de la guerre, de laisser pousser ses cheveux. Mais elle n'avait pas supporter de se voir avec des cheveux plus long qu'un carré. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'y habituer. Mais ce nouveau style lui plaisait bien. Elle s'installa dans le canapé face à celui qu'occupait Beetee quelques instants auparavant, et qu'il venait de réintégrer. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Aucune parole ne fût prononcées pendant les heures qui précédèrent le repas. Ce ne fût qu'une fois installés à table que les langues se délièrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda Johanna. Tu travailles toujours pour le Capitole ?

- Oui, je suis concepteur d'électronique, répondit Beetee.

- Tous ces nouveaux gadgets qui se vendent dans tout Panem ? Répliqua la femme.

- Exact . Et toi ? Qu'est-tu devenu ? Demanda poliment Beetee.

- Je donne des cours.

- Des cours ? s'étonna l'homme.

- J'ai créé une école. La plupart des bûcherons ne savent ni lire ni écrire.

- C'est honorable. » répondit Beetee.

La fin du repas se fit en silence. N'ayant pas vraiment de sympathie l'un pour l'autre, et ne sachant quoi se dire, ils savourèrent les mets raffinés présents sur la table. Leur dernier voyage en direction du Capitole n'avait pas été joyeux. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient libres et étaient volontairement montés dans le train.

*****C'est fou ce qu'un train peut rappeler comme mauvais souvenirs.* pensa Johanna. Chaque fois qu'elle en voyait un, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ses deux trajets en direction du Capitole. Lors du premier, elle était apeurée malgré son envie d'en découdre. Pendant ses jeux,elle avait sentit son instinct de survie se réveiller.

Tandis que Johanna retournait passer le voyage dans sa cabine, ne sachant que faire en compagnie de Beetee, ce dernier resta devant le hublot a observer le paysage.

Peu avant 18 heures, le train s'arrêta dans la gare du Capitole. Deux voitures attendaient les voyageurs. Apparemment Plutarch avait prévu que ses deux invités préféreraient finir le voyage chacun de son côté.

Johanna partit la première. Arrivée à son immeuble, une hôtesse l'attendait. Elle la mena jusqu'au cinquième étage où l'attendait une chambre luxueuse. Les trois portes présentes dans la pièce donnaient sur un immense dressing composé de vêtements correspondant aux goûts de Johanna, une magnifique salle d'eau aux couleurs du District Sept, et une salle à manger où l'attendait un festin, qui surpassait celui qu'elle avait dégusté dans le train. Son hôtesse la laissa sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le lit où elle s'assit pour en tester le moelleux. Puis elle s'approcha de la salle d'eau, mais ne se sentant pas prête à la tester, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger et s'installa à table.

Pendant ce temps, Beetee eu droit au même traitement. Mais contrairement à Johanna, il prit une bonne douche. Grâce à la technologie du Capitole, il pu prendre une douche massante aux huiles essentielles. Ce fut un serviteur qui vint frapper à la porte de la pièce pour lui demander si il dînerait.

Mais ce que tous les invités ignoraient était qu'ils étaient tous dans le même immeuble. Chacun à un étage différent, mais au même endroit.


	8. Chapter VI

**Me revoilà^^. Comme je vous l'avez déjà annoncé, j'étais en pleine révisions pour un examens et des entretiens d'entrée dans une école. J'ai tout obtenu mais le travail d'été me prend du temps, mais comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai continué d'écrire même si j'ai mis du temps. Alors voici la suite des aventures de nos amis. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours !**

Chapitre VI :

Il faisait noir depuis plus longtemps que d'habitude. Normalement douze heures par jour, ils avaient droit à la course du soleil. Un soleil synthétique bien entendu mais un soleil qui leur permettait de ne pas dépérir. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient. Les hommes du Capitole leur faisait subir d'horribles tortures. Il se disait que quelque chose clochait. Jamais ils ne les avaient laissé seuls aussi longtemps. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain, un grand fracas résonna dans tous les couloirs. Puis, les ventilateurs de l'air conditionné s'arrêtèrent. Tous deux regardèrent le plafond. Combien de temps leur restait-il ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait.

Il était également étrange qu'aucun de leurs gardiens ne soient présents. Aucun bruit dans le couloir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre, à quelques couloirs de là. Un commando pénétra dans les couloirs sombres. Éclairés par les faisceaux de leurs armes, ils ouvrirent toutes les portes. Des portes de cellules. Dans chacune d'entre elles se trouvaient un corps immobile. Torturés. Tous morts. Après avoir subit d'horribles tourments. Ils avancèrent. Regardant sur les étiquettes portant les noms des prisonniers, comme si ils cherchaient quelqu'un en particuliers.

« Équipe 4 6 1, où en êtes-vous ? Demanda une voix féminine dans un talkie-walkie.

- Nous cherchons toujours. Où en sont les autres ? Demanda un homme.

- Sous-sols 1, 2 et 3 sécurisés. Ils n'y sont pas. »

La transmission fut interrompue. L'équipe se remit en marche et continua son exploration. Une fois arrivée au bout du couloir, devant deux portes côte à côte, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils espéraient que leur mission n'ait pas été vaine. Derrière toutes les portes qu'ils avaient ouvertes, ils n'avaient trouvé que des cadavres à des stades différents de putréfaction.

L'homme au talkie-walkie posa la main sur une des poignées et un de ses collègues posa la main sur l'autre. Au signe du premier, ils ouvrirent, sans même regarder les noms. Ces pièces étant les dernières, ils ne pouvaient être ailleurs. Les portes grincèrent et les faisceaux lumineux des armes éclairèrent deux corps décharnés. Celui qui semblait être le commandant avança vers l'homme face à lui. Un clignement de l'œil de celui-ci indiqua qu'il était toujours vivant. La femme dans la pièce d'à côté eu la force de bouger une main. Tous soupirèrent. Leur survie les soulageaient. Le commandant attrapa son talkie-walkie :

« On les a trouvés, sous-sols 4 sécurisé. On les remonte. Préparez l'équipe médicale. »

Les hommes prirent les prisonniers et après les avoir délivrés de leurs chaînes, ils les conduisirent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, grâce auquel ils remontèrent au premier sous-sol où les attendait l'équipe médicale. Les prisonniers jetait des regards ahuris tout autour d'eux. Seule la vue des hommes en blanc sembla les apaiser. Ils se laissèrent emmener dans un autre ascenseur. A la surface les attendait un hovercraft médicalisé. Ils se laissèrent faire. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas la force ni de protester ni de se débattre. Ils n'eurent pas non plus la force d'avoir peur de ce qu'on allait leur faire subir. Les deux prisonniers observèrent les équipements qui les entouraient. Toutes les machines avaient leurs propres sonneries, ravivant leurs souvenirs. Tout était entouré d'une brume opaque. Les médecins les avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel dans le but de soigner leurs blessures. Malheureusement certaines cicatrices ne pourraient être effacées malgré les avancées techniques de la médecine. Dans tous les cas, ils feraient tout leur possible.

Il ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans le coma. Mais cela leur était indifférent. Ils ne savaient pas si ceux qui étaient venus les chercher étaient des amis ou des ennemis. Aussi, sans même pouvoir se concerter, étant séparés, décidèrent-ils de ne rien dire ou faire avant d'en savoir plus. Méfiants, ils observaient le ballet des médecins autour de leurs lits. Même si ils ne comprenaient pas ce que ces hommes en blancs faisaient, tous deux s'apercevaient que leur état physique s'améliorait. Leur psychique promettait un combat autrement plus compliqué. Mais ils sentaient que plus leurs corps se régénéreraient, plus leurs pensées s'éclaircissaient. Ils reconnaissaient même les lieux. Un centre médical du Capitole. Une question s'imposait peu à peu à leur esprit : combien de temps avaient-ils passé dans ce centre scientifique ? Et que leur avait-on vraiment fait subir ? Ils avaient des difficultés à sentir tous leurs membres. Cela était sûrement du aux drogues qu'on leur avait injecter durant tout ce temps.

Les médecins prenaient grand soin de leurs nouveau patients. Ne sachant pas exactement quels sévices on leur avait fait subir, l'équipe médicale tâtonnait souvent. Mais ils trouveraient toutes les solutions pour les soigner. La surveillance instaurée autour d'eux étant très serrée, les médecins pouvaient observer le moindre battement de cils, la moindre respiration de leurs patients. Ils espéraient obtenir un indice qui leur permettrait un rétablissement total de leurs patients. Leur guérison devait d'ailleurs s'accélérer. Plutarch Heavensbee voulait qu'ils soient prêt, autant que possible, pour la fin de la semaine. Ils étaient le clou de son spectacle. Les médecins étaient contre mais la place d'Heavensbee dans le gouvernement lui avait permis d'exiger leur présence si ils n'étaient pas à l'article de la mort.

Le chef du service secoua la tête en observant les écrans de contrôle. Il faudrait bien plus d'une semaine à ces deux là avant qu'ils retrouvent leur intégrité mentale. Peut-être qu'ils ne la retrouveraient jamais, comme Peeta Mellark. Le médecin avait fait partie de l'équipe qui s'était occupé de lui à son retour du Capitole. Il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement redevenu celui qu'il avant sa première Moisson, ni même à la fin de ses premiers jeux. Mais il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Sa volonté de fer l'avait beaucoup aidé. Sa famille aussi. Le médecin regarda à nouveau les écrans de contrôle et vit ses patients observer la fenêtre de leur chambre. Peut-être qu'il pouvait avoir bon espoir pour eux.


	9. Chapter VII

Chapitre VII :

Le Capitole était en pleine ébullition. L'anniversaire de la fin des Hunger Games approchant, tous les habitants du capitole se préparèrent et préparèrent leurs maisons dans le but d'accueillir leurs amis pour cette occasion. Des milliers de commandes de mets incomparables furent passées aux entreprises de restauration ayant fleuries depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ces mêmes entreprises étaient de plus en plus heureuses de voir la grande fête arriver. Leurs carnets de commandes étaient remplis et ils n'étaient pas mécontents de voir l'échéance se rapprocher pour pouvoir souffler enfin. Toutes cette agitation montait à la tête de tout le monde, et tous voulaient à la fois du rôti de bœuf bien ficelé, du veau maringau, du goujon frit, des tiramisu aux multiples saveurs et d'autres mets nécessitant une longue préparation et une longue cuisson. Tous les commis de cuisine, vieille profession tombée en désuétude après les grandes catastrophes climatiques et remise au goût du jour pour l'occasion, suaient sang et eau au-dessus de leurs casseroles. Mais la réputation des entreprises les employant étant en jeu, ils n'avaient pas le choix. En récompense, ils seraient tous libres pour fêter dignement cet anniversaire, qu'ils préparaient pour les autres.

Pour fêter cet événement, le Capitole s'était paré de ses plus beaux atours. Des milliers de guirlandes lumineuses avaient été installé dans toutes les rues de la ville, rendant l'atmosphère chatoyante. Toutes ces lumières, de multiples couleurs, étaient plus nombreuses que lors des célébrations de Noël. Si bien, qu'en pleine nuit, on avait l'impression d'être en plein jour, dans un des Districts de Panem. Chaque quartier de la ville avait droit à son propre décors. Les quartiers les plus proches du centre portaient les couleurs du ciel du District Douze. Et ainsi chaque quartier se paraît des couleurs de chaque District. Même les Districts les plus réfractaires à la révolte étaient représentés. En pleine nuit, l'ambiance était toujours au coucher de soleil.

De nombreux Panemiens passaient leurs soirées à pré-fêter le futur anniversaire. Plusieurs défilés furent organisés, dans l'espoir de vois apparaître une de ces célébrités tant attendues. Mais aucun des héros ne fit son apparition. Et pour cause, ils avaient reçus l'ordre de ne pas quitter leur étage. De plus des gardes surveillaient l'ascenseur et l'accès à l'escalier de service.

Dans l'immeuble où étaient logés les invités, les bruits des fêtes avaient attiré du monde aux fenêtres. Tous observaient ces Capitoliens défiler dans les rues. Certains voudraient que tout ceci soit terminé. Et d'autres n'attendaient que ces retrouvailles qu'on leur avait tant promis.

Katniss observait la foule à travers la fenêtre de la chambre qui avait été la sienne tant d'années auparavant. Elle aurait voulut que Prim soit là pour voir tout ceci, toutes ces réjouissances que personnes n'avaient jamais osé espérer. Elle pensait également à sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le meurtre de sa sœur. C'est comme cela qu'elle ressentait ce qui était arrivé à sa pauvre petite sœur.

Peeta observait sa femme. Il se doutait de ces pensées. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire lorsqu'elle se perdait dans les méandres de son cerveau. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Cet étage, ce bâtiment, lui rappelait tant de souvenirs à lui aussi. Il avait hâte que tout soit terminé. N'attendant aucune retrouvailles, il voulait rentrer chez lui avec sa famille.

Gale, à l'étage du dessous, le onzième, regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre. Toutes ces histoires de retrouvailles le stressait. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de la revoir. Chacun avait refait sa vie sans l'autre. Mais restait-il de la place pour essayer d'effacer cette erreur ? En avait-il vraiment envie ? Gale en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la jeune femme blonde avec qui il était venu au Capitole.

« On devrait peut-être se préparer tu ne crois pas ? »

Annie et Finnick attendaient dans un salon attenant à la salle à manger de leur appartement privé. Installés confortablement dans un sofa, ils visionnaient un film retraçant les meilleurs moments des dernières 25 années. Ils ne voulaient pas voir les réjouissances des autres, restant dans leur cocon. Ils s'y étaient enfermés après la Révolte et ne voulaient pas laisser les autres y entrer. Finnick retrouverait son costume de beau-gosse plein d'humour, grâce auquel il pourrait protéger sa compagne, son fils et leur vie privée.

Plutarch faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Plus l'échéance approchait, plus il se demandait si toutes ces retrouvailles était une bonne idée. Si jamais ils finissaient par s'écharper ? Fulvia pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Elle sourit. Même si il ne laisserait rien paraître, Fulvia savait que Plutarch serait stressé jusqu'à ce que toutes ces festivités soient terminées. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle avait tout fait pour l'y aider et espérait que tous leurs invités seraient ravis d'être là.

Beetee observait le dressing présent dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il pouvait y prendre tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il hésitait. Il sourit. Les souvenirs de ses premiers jeux lui revinrent en mémoire. Lors de sa première visite au Capitole, il avait passé plusieurs heures devant ce même dressing, ne sachant que faire, n'ayant jamais eu autant de vêtements à portée. Il attendait avec impatience ses retrouvailles avec Gale Hawthorne. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, lui-même était en fauteuil. Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, mais maintenant il allait mieux. La médecine du Capitole permettait des miracles.

Johanna attendait en faisant les cent pas dans la salle à manger de ses appartements. Elle voulait voir leurs visages. Y déceler les changements, les rides prouvant leur vieillissement. Mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout était de voir si la lueur de folie habitant leurs regards y était encore ou non. Elle voulait aussi revoir Gale, avec qui elle avait eu, pendant quelques temps, une aventure, avant de regagner son propre District pour y dispenser des cours de survie à la nouvelle génération.

Haymitch avait, lui aussi, eu droit à un étage complet. Il n'en avait que faire et passait son temps entre la chambre et la salle à manger. Il estimait n'avoir pas besoin des autres pièces. C'est pour cela qu'Effie Trinket le trouva affalé sur la table de la salle, ronflant de tout la puissance de ses poumons. La femme grimaça et demanda aux gardes surveillant l'ascenseur de venir l'aider à le mettre sous une douche glacée. Haymitch se réveilla en grommelant. Il allait falloir plus que cela pour le désavouer...

A 19 heures tapantes, un duo mixte sortit des ascenseurs à chaque étage. Ils avaient dans les bras des tenues pour chacun des invités. Des tenues rappelant celles que dessinaient les anciens stylistes : Cinna et Portia.


	10. Chapter VIII

Chapitre VIII :

Effie Trinket regardait Haymitch Abernathy sous l'eau glaciale. Cette vision de l'homme saoul lui en rappela une autre. 26 ans auparavant. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle aussi d'ailleurs avait changé. Elle essayaient de moins se fier aux apparences mais dans certains cas, comme dans celui d'Haymitch, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer le nez et de détourner le regard.

Après avoir laissé Haymitch aux soins des gardes, elle se dirigea dans le couloir où attendait un jeune homme et une jeune femme, des paquets dans les bras. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la chambre où ils posèrent leurs charges sur le lit.

« Les autres sont arrivés aussi ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Après qu'ils eurent acquiescé, ils quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle ouvrit quelques unes des boîtes et en sortit un costume trois pièces dans les tons beiges et les chaussures assorties. Il y avait également une petite enveloppe dans laquelle un billet indiquait l'heure de départ. Sur celui d'Haymitch était écrit 20 heures. Il était censé partir le premier. Chaque invité devait quitter l'immeuble à une heure précise. Tout cela afin qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas avant la soirée de Plutarch. Ce dernier avait été clair sur ce point. Et Effie connaissait les horaires inscrits sur chacun des billets pour les y avoir inscrit elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être en retard. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain pour voir où les hommes en étaient. Haymitch, en sortie de bain, rendait tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes. Effie soupira devant l'état dans lequel le brun s'était mis. Elle retourna dans la chambre, pris le costume et les chaussures et les apporta dans la salle d'eau. Elle déposa le tout sur la petit commode enfermant les serviettes et quitta la pièce. En passant dans la chambre, elle se vit dans le miroir de l'armoire. Sa tenue vert bouteille rehaussait ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait abandonné les perruques blond platine, ou d'autres couleurs, au profit de son blond foncé naturel. En revanche elle n'avait pas renoncé aux chaussures aux talons de 12 centimètres. Elle sourit à son reflet et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où elle s'installa à table et se fit servir un sirop de violette. L'alcool serait pour plus tard. Elle voulait avoir l'esprit clair lorsqu'elle irai voir si les autres seraient prêt à temps. Tout avait été prévu. Elle espérait juste que tout irait pour le mieux.

Elle se souvenait de la visite de Plutarch. S'était un jour pluvieux. Elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement en tenue assez sobre, croyant à un nouveau démarcheur. Elle avait eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant cet homme sur le palier, Fulvia derrière lui, un parapluie à la main.

« Peut-on entrer ? demanda Plutarch, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

- Oh, oui bien sûr ! » s'exclama Effie, se décalant pour les laisser passer.

Les visiteurs laissèrent leurs parapluies dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit Effie, une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le sofa.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide, répondit Plutarch. Vous connaissez toutes les subtilités des invitations officielles. Nous avons besoin de vos talents pour écrire celles du prochain événement. »

Elle le regardait bouche bée, sans trop savoir que répondre. Elle était flattée bien entendu. Pour la convaincre, Plutarch lui expliqua leur plan. Elle serait aussi responsable du planning de la journée. Bien entendu, ils lui laissaient du temps pour réfléchir. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'ils partirent. Elle était accoudée à une commode, se posant des questions. Bien entendu, une fois la paix revenue, elle avait ouvert sa propre agence d'événementiel. Mais cette opportunité n'était pas à manquer.

Effie fut tiré de ses rêveries par Haymitch qui la regardait, adossé à l'entrée de la pièce, un sourire goguenard étirant ses lèvres. Elle se leva. Il semblait prêt.

« Alors, on y va ? lui demanda Haymitch.

- Vous vous y allez. Allez on se dépêche ! » ajouta-t-elle devant son air questionneur.

Il la suivit sans poser de question, bien que l'on pouvait voir qu'il en avait très envie. Effie parvient également à le faire monter dans l'ascenseur mais Haymitch ne put se retenir et le jaune femme fut assaillie par une foule de questions. Le fait qu'elle ne réponde à aucune renfrogna Haymitch. Ce dernier l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher. Malheureusement, l'arrivée de l'ascenseur au rez de chaussé le coupa dans ses réflexions et il n'eût pas le temps de poser les dernières questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Un homme l'attendait pour le mener à une magnifique limousine. Cinq minutes après son départ, une autre vint prendre sa place.

Effie appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage et arriva dans les appartements privés de Johanna Mason. C'était cette partie de sa mission qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment était proche, ni même amicale, avec cette femme. Et la façon dont elle avait gagné ses premiers Jeux ne la poussait pas à lui faire confiance. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, se tint plus droite que précédemment et avança de son habituel pas cadencé.

« Bonjour ! dit Effie. Johanna, vous êtes là ? »

cette dernière sortie de sa chambre, prête. Habillée d'une longue robe fourreau de couleur fauve, rappelant les sous-bois des forêts qu'elle connaissait très bien, ses cheveux coupé en un carré lui arrivant juste au-dessus des épaules. Effie hocha la tête en signe de contentement et s'avança plus près. Elle regarda sa montre et fit signe à l'autre femme de la suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Venez, votre voiture vous attend. »

Comme avec Haymitch, Effie resta dans l'ascenseur pendant qu'un jeune homme accompagnait Johanna jusqu'à sa limousine. Après qu'elle y fut entrer, Effie remonta dans les étages, jusqu'à celui de Beetee. Le même manège se répéta avec les autres invités.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée à l'étage de Peeta et Katniss qu'elle eut droit à un accueil plus chaleureux. Leurs expérience des Hunger Games leur avait permis de créer des liens qui étaient certes étranges mais tout de même amicaux. Malgré son envie de rester à discuter, Effie s'en tint à son programme et les fit descendre à l'heure pour qu'ils ne ratent pas leur voiture.

Une fois tous les invités partit, Effie rejoignit les sous-sols du bâtiment où l'attendait un caddie qui l'amena jusqu'à la Résidence où se déroulait la fête. Les invités étant très attendus, une foula bloqua quelque peu leur voiture dans les rues. Temps prit en compte pour permettre à Effie d'arriver avant eux.

« Tout c'est bien passé ? lui demanda discrètement Plutarch lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour.

- Ils sont tous partis à l'heure, répondit-elle.

- Parfait, parfait ! reprit Plutarch. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Sur un dernier sourire, il la quitta pour aller accueillir un de ses confrères du gouvernement.

Pendant ce temps, Fulvia surveillait l'arrivée de leurs invités d'honneur par la fenêtre. Elle les voyait au bout de la rue, entourés par une foule tellement compacte que les voitures peinaient à avancer.

Dans la voiture de tête, Haymitch fulminait. Il ne voulait pas, à la base, participer à ces réjouissances et il était bloqué dans une stupide voiture, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Depuis sa participation aux Jeux de l'Expiation, ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait et où on l'emmenait ne lui plaisait en aucune façon. Sa torture fut de courte durée car il arriva bientôt.


	11. Petit Mot (à nouveau XD)

Bonjour bonjour.

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose et que la plupart d'entre vous ne doivent plus suivre cette fanfiction mais je vous met ce petit message pour vous dire que je suis en train de travailler dessus et que cela avance.

Peut-être pas aussi vite que je le voudrais je l'avoue mais nous avons tous une vie en dehors de ce site alors veuillez m'excuser pour cette longue attente et la suite arrive prochainement.

J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant.

Nelfette


	12. Chapter IX

Chapitre IX :

Une fois tous les invités déposés par leurs voitures, bien évidemment pas au même endroit pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, ils furent menés par de jeunes personnes vêtues de livrets jaunes. Ils les suivirent, plus ou moins exaspérés selon l'invité. Mais tous firent preuve de bonne volonté et de bonne humeur malgré tout. Chacun fut mené par un chemin différent ou, si le chemin emprunté s'avérait être le même, le timing était calculé au centième se seconde près. Pour que l'effet voulu par Plutarch puisse avoir lieu, aucun ne devait rencontrer les autres.

Plutarch de son côté, faisait les cent pas au milieu de ses autres invités. L'un d'entre eux allait arriver bientôt, mais il ne savait pas qui. Lui aussi voulait avoir la surprise. Il aimait ménager quelques petits moments de suspens, ainsi il aurait lui aussi l'air ahuri aussi que les autres. Il aimait cela, il savait qu'ainsi tout son effet allait être à son comble. Il zigzagua entre les invités et attrapa une coupe de champagne. Il souria quand le liquide gazeux glissa dans sa gorge et lui picota la langue. Il gloussa et en prit une seconde qu'il avala d'un trait. Puis il chercha des yeux un plateau portant des amuses-gueules, une fois trouvé, il l'arracha presque des mains d'un serveur. Une fois le plateau vide, il le fourra dans les bras d'un autre serveur. Le stress lui faisait trembler les mains. Savoir qui arriverait en premier le taraudait au plus haut point.

Dans les sous-sols de la salle de réception, chaque invité se croisait sans jamais ce voir. Tous étaient assez impatients de voir ce que Plutarch leur préparait. Tous imaginaient les choses les plus extravagantes possibles. Beetee et Johanna furent les premiers à être emmenés pour rejoindre les autres invités dans la salle de réception. Tous les plus riches du Capitole furent ébahis de se trouver en présence d'invités aussi prestigieux, qui avaient tant joué pour la libération. Ils furent accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Beetee sursauta à l'entente de cet énorme bruit. Johanna, quant à elle, sourit. Être l'objet de l'attention après tout ce temps lui donnait envie de s'amuser. Dans son District, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de la respecter mais personne ne la regardait telle une idole venue rendre visite au bas peuple. Exactement l'attitude des gens présents dans la salle. Beetee, quant à lui, n'aimait pas être le point de mire de toute cette faune.

Katniss attendait, accroché au bras de Peeta. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle savait que Haymitch devait venir lais ils ne l'avaient plus revue depuis leur arrivée au Capitole. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs enfants viennent mais apparemment elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient exposés aux yeux de tous. Bien entendu, dans le District 12, tous connaissaient leur ascendance mais personne ne s'en préoccupait réellement. Et maintenant leurs visages risquaient de paraître en premières pages de tous les torchons du Capitole. Mais elle ne pouvait les enfermer toutes leurs vies dans une sorte de bulle. Il fallait bien qu'ils soient libres. Peeta observait sa femme et ses enfants. Il était fier du chemin parcourut mais il avait peur que Katniss ne craque. Il essayait d'ailleurs lui-même de ne pas sombrer. Rien que l'idée de voir, il ne savait qui mais connaissant Plutarch il se doutait bien qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls invités de marque, lui filait la chair de poule. Il espérait que Gale ne serait pas là. Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Katniss. Il l'a trouvait belle dans sa robe. D'ailleurs il la trouvait belle dans toutes les tenues qu'elle pouvait avoir, y compris lorsqu'elle ne portait rien. C'était sa tenue préférée. Il sourit à cette image et donna à sa femme l'impulsion du départ. Leur guide les attendait déjà depuis près de cinq minutes.

Gale se regardait dans la porte de l'ascenseur. Il était descendu sans Aby, cette dernière n'étant pas encore prête. Il avait besoin de marcher et le seul endroit qu'on lui avait laissé pour cela était le petit couloir dans lequel l'avait déposé l'ascenseur. Il en avait très vite fait une centaine de fois le tour. Au bout d'une demie-heure, alors qu'il contemplait son reflet, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Aby toute pimpante vêtue d'une robe rouge sexy et ses cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon élégant. Le tout donnant une femme blonde attirante. Gale la regarda et eût un petit grognement de désapprobation. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'habille ainsi mais il savait qu'elle ne se changerait pas. Il lui tendit le bras et une fois qu'elle eût passé sa main dans le creux de son coude, ils suivirent le jeune homme présupposé à les guider jusqu'à la salle de réception. Gale savait qu'ils allaient faire sensation et il s'en délectait d'avance mais ce qu'il attendait le plus était de revoir Katniss, même si elle serait avec Peeta.

Haymitch avait enfilé de mauvaise grâce le costume qu'on lui avait laissé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le choix. Sa mauvaise humeur s'exprimait par toutes sortes de grognements qui faisaient sourire son guide, un jeune homme roux tout droit sortit des jupons du Capitole. Haymitch suivit le mouvement et finit par atteindre l'étage où se déroulait la fête. Il en entendait déjà la musique à travers les murs. Et plus il approchait de la salle de réception plus sa mauvaise humeur grandissait. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée et en plus il allait devoir se tenir et donc ne pas boire plus que de raison. Il grommela. Son guide le fixa, un sourire figé sur le visage. Il se retenait manifestement de rire. Il devait le prendre pour un fou. Mais après tout cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Finnick et Annie avaient été les meilleurs invités de Plutarch. Ils s'étaient préparés et étaient descendus sans rechigner ni se mettre de mauvaise humeur. Ils trouvaient plutôt cela amusant. Tout ce qu'ils attendaient c'était de revoir Ruben. Cela faisait longtemps et ils profitaient donc de l'occasion. Même si maintenant le Capitole était ouvert à tous les habitants de Panem, il ne leur était pas forcément facile d'y aller. Finnick n'aimait pas beaucoup revenir dans cette ville. C'était dans ses égouts qu'il avait faillit y passer et perdre pour toujours sa famille, alors il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si les pièges avaient été supprimé ou non mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas que la fête d'Annie soit gâché par ses inquiétudes. Il pensait à cela lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de bal. Finnick regarda Annie qui lui souriait. Il souria à son tour puis ils entrèrent.

Fulvia regardait les invités. Tous semblaient s'amuser mais surtout attendre les invités surprises de Plutarch. Elle le chercha du regard. Elle le suppléait depuis tant d'années. Peut-être trop. Plutarch ne semblait la voir que comme une collaboratrice. Elle avait pourtant sortit se plus belle robe de soirée. Elle soupira et attrapa la première coupe qui lui passa sous le nez. Elle l'avala d'un coup, sans prendre le temps de respirer. À voir Plutarch ne se préoccupant que de ses invités, l'espoir qu'elle avait eu de peut-être essayer de tenter sa chance s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes. Elle soupira et regarda la porte qui s'ouvrit devant Haymitch. Tout avait été calculé pour qu'aucun des invités surprises n'entrent par la même porte. Plutarch s'était même plut à imaginer les réactions faciales de chacun en voyant les autres.

Katniss, Peeta et leurs enfants furent les suivants à pénétrer dans la salle. Pendant que de l'autre côté, Gale et la fameuse Aby faisaient eux aussi leur entrée. Ils étaient les plus attendu et peut-être les plus surprenants.

Peeta pressa la main de Katniss et lui fit signe de tourner la tête pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle regarda tout d'abord son mari et l'air étrange qu'il avait lui fit tourner la tête. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix.

* * *

Je peux envoyer un petit schéma de la salle pour voir comment ils entrent. Je l'avais intégré au chapitre mais il ne charge pas avec mon document.


	13. Chapter X

_**Alors pour la salle de bal, ne pouvant mettre de plan je vous la décrit. Imaginez un rectangle. Une fois le rectangle face à vous, regardez le du dessus. Ensuite, prenez les murs de droite et de gauche et imaginez une porte de chaque côtés, en face l'une de l'autre. Sur le mur d'en bas, le plus proche de vous cherchez le milieu et placez deux portes au milieu des deux parties. Voilà vous avez les quatre portes. Sur le mur d'en face, imaginez deux baies vitrées, entre les deux se situe le bar. Voilà si vous avez plus de questions n'hésitez pas.**_

Chapitre X

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Elle n'en revenait pas de voir cette personne face à elle. Elle ne pensait pas la revoir un jour.

« Je l'ai également invité, intervint Plutarch qui venait de les rejoindre. Je m'étais dit qu'il était temps de vous réunir de nouveau. »

Tous fixaient Katniss pour voir sa réaction. Cela faisait plus de 20 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. De l'avoir à nouveau face à elle, cela lui rappela le manque qu'elle avait ressentit durant toutes ces années. Un manque qu'elle avait refoulé. Sans pouvoir se retenir elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à pleurer. Peeta l'observa, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était content de la situation.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait un jour, dit Katniss, tourneboulée.

- Moi non plus, répondit la personne, tout aussi émue. Ce sont tes enfants ?

- Oui. »

Katniss fit signe à ses enfants d'approcher. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur grand-mère. Et inversement. Elle n'avait jamais vu les enfants de sa fille. Sa seule descendance. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Plutarch avait finalement eu raison d'insister. Elle ne souhaiter pas fêter quoi que ce soit. Pour elle, cette date était celle de la mort de sa seconde fille. Mais Plutarch l'avait harcelé pendant plus de six mois pour qu'elle vienne. Il s'était même déplacé pour la faire changer d'avis. Au final, il avait eu raison. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir cédé. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu l'occasion de les voir sinon. Isobel ressemblait beaucoup à Katniss. Surtout lorsqu'elle était petite. Par contre elle avait les magnifiques yeux de son père. Et son frère, Dézaël, c'était l'inverse. Malgré cela, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux. Elle les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras. L'émotion étreignait même les autres invités présents autour d'eux.

« Eh bien ! On dirait qu'il est temps de sortir les mouchoirs ! » intervint une voix dans la foule.

Katniss tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle pouvait appartenir et ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage souriant de Johanna. Malgré le fait que les deux jeunes femmes s'appelaient souvent, elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis le jour où elles avaient regagné leurs Districts respectifs. Elles se sourirent et Johanna s'approcha pour prendre Katniss dans ses bras. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, Johanna laissa la place à Beetee. Lui aussi était heureux de les revoir. Toutes les personnes présentes autour applaudissaient ces retrouvailles. Les serveurs arrivèrent avec des coupes remplies de champagne. Tous se servirent et trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Gale se servait également sur un plateau portant du champagne. Il attendit qu'un autre se présente devant lui pour y attraper une coupe de jus d'orange qu'il tendit à Aby. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et prit le verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Elle fixa Gale qui ne l'avait pas encore vue.

Finnick et Annie observaient l'agitation qui se développait autour du petit groupe constitué par Peeta et les autres. Ils préféraient attendre avant de s'approcher pour les saluer à leur tour. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bar où Haymitch s'était déjà installé.

« Salut vous deux, dit Haymitch. Alors vous aussi vous êtes venu ?

- Oui, répondit Finnick. On trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de tous nous réunir. Et puis on voulait vous revoir, cela faisait longtemps.

- Oui, longtemps, vraiment, ajouta Annie.

- Bah, j'ai pas vraiment dû vous manquer, répliqua Haymitch, le nez dans son verre d'alcool.

- Si, vous nous avez tous manqué » répondit-elle.

Elle s'installa avec Finnick aux côtés d'Haymitch et ils commandèrent des boissons sans alcool. Haymitch souria. Il lui avait tout deux manqué. Il aimait beaucoup Finnick même si il ne le montrait pas. Il avait toujours ce vieux réflexe qui était de cacher tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il cachait le tout derrière une bonne couche d'alcool. Ils discutaient tous trois jusqu'à ce que Plutarch les rejoignit.

« Alors, vous profitez bien ? demanda-t-il, souriant. Je suis bien content que vous soyez tous venu. Prenez tout ce que vous voulez ».

Ils eurent à peine le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu dans la foule.

« Il vous a aussi fait le coup ? » fit Gale qui venait d'accéder au bar. Un sourire moqueur étirait son visage, sourire qui disparaissait dès qu'une invitée l'approchait dans le but d'obtenir ses faveurs. Il avait été poursuivit dès son arrivée dans la salle et n'appréciait guère cette chasse dont il était l'objet. Il commanda au barman un verre du même alcool ambré qu'Haymitch ingurgitait depuis son arrivée. Il l'avala d'un trait et en commanda un suivant. Haymitch le fixait. Ce n'était qu'un jeune homme la dernière fois où il l'avait vue et, à présent, il avait un homme face à lui. En revanche, il n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Aby et Ruben les rejoignirent peu après. C'est sous le regard réprobateur de Gale qu'Aby commanda un verre d'une liqueur à la couleur rouge.

Katniss, Peeta, Johanna et Beetee n'avait toujours pas bougés. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis tant d'années sans se voir. Beetee et Johanna était heureux de voir que Peeta avait réussit à s'en sortir. Dézaël et Isobel observait autour d'eux. C'était pour eux la première fois qu'ils venaient au Capitole. Ils voulaient en prendre plein les yeux. Et cela commençait par la salle de réception qui avait été construite dans le même style d'avant le grand chamboulement climatique. Les boiseries du plafond étaient recouvertes d'or et sculptées dans le genre gothique. Ils essayaient de na pas être séparés par la foule. Même si ils voulaient découvrir des choses, ils préféraient ne pas trop s'approcher de la faune environnante. Ils essayèrent de se rapprocher d'une des baies vitrées pour voir la ville qui s'étendait devant le bâtiment. Avant d'avoir atteint leur but, un éclat rouge attira le regard de Dézaël qui se détourna de son but premier et abandonna sa sœur en plein milieu de la foule d'invités. Ils suivirent l'éclat à travers la masse et finit par revenir à son point de départ, auprès de ses parents.

Isobel, se retrouvant seule, tourna sur elle-même dans le but de retrouver une tête connue. Ne voyant personne, une bouffée d'angoisse commença à l'envahir. Elle regarda à nouveau la salle, paniquée, avant que son regard ne tombe sur le visage de sa grand-mère, qui lui adressa un sourire. Isobel se fraya un chemin et la rejoignit au bar. Elle était accoudée au bar en compagnie d'un homme brun d'un certain âge. Isobel s'approcha timidement.

« Haymitch, je te présente Isobel, ma petite fille, dit-elle des larmes d'émotion plein les yeux.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa grand-mère » dit Haymitch en souriant doucement.

Ne voulant pas déranger ce couple improbable, Isobel chercha à nouveau ses parents du regard. Ne les voyant pas à travers la foule, elle décida de profiter du spectacle que lui offraient les habitants de Panem présents.

Katniss se retourna. Elle comprenait pourquoi Peeta s'était crispé. Gale la regardait d'un air aussi stupide que celui qui avait du se peindre sur son propre visage. Malgré les quelques rides qui barraient son front et ornaient ses yeux, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau. Pendant que son cœur s'emballait, les images de l'explosion ayant causé la mort de Prim surgirent dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler mais il l'avait vue et avançait dans sa direction. Une femme blonde accrochée à son bras. Elle la trouvait vulgaire dans sa robe rouge et une bouffée de jalousie montait en elle. Elle se demanda comment il avait pu descendre aussi bas. Cette fille ne devait pas avoir 20 ans, et elle se pavanait à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Katniss. »

La voix de Gale résonna très proche à ses oreilles, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vue arriver devant elle.

« Que veux-tu? »

Elle ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était. Sa sœur était morte à cause de lui. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné et ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

« Eh bien je pensais dire bonjour à une vieille amie.

- Une vieille amie ? Tu te fous de qui ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui c'est passé...

- Moi non plus vois-tu. Et tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute. C'est toi qui a tué ma sœur. »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe et un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Plutarch regardait ses invités avec une moue boudeuse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

« Tué votre sœur ? Intervint Aby, d'une voix forte. Oh, vous parlez des bombes qui ont été faites lors de la Révolte. Mais vous avez apparemment oublié qu'il n'était pas seul à travailler sur ce projet. Mais non, pourquoi s'en souvenir ? C'est beaucoup plus facile de lui en vouloir, comme ça vous vous êtes déchargé de votre culpabilité sur un autre. C'est trop facile. Vous ne semblait pas avoir tant souffert que cela depuis.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'énerva Katniss. Et qui es-tu, espèce de pimbêche, pour me parler ainsi ?

- C'est ma fille. » intervint Gale en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Des soupirs commençaient à circuler dans la salle de réception.


End file.
